Halo
by ZmCa
Summary: [Chapter 1] YunJae fanfiction, "Kau milikku! Kau harus setia padaku! Mentaatiku! Jangan pernah meninggalkanku apapun yang terjadi." /Master!Jae, Slave!Yun/Yaoi, -Z
1. Prologue

_Check my WP_

_**UPDATE  
**__RUMOR, CHANGE & Paranoid  
R&R please_

[ zknow . wordpress . com]

.

* * *

.

**Warn: YAOI. Little romance, Slave-master, sex, typo, Real person, awalnya tidak terasa Yunho. Slight!HoMin**

_Disclaimer : Themself_

_**Rate: M**_

.

_Italic : Flashback_

.

* * *

.

"Ah... eng, Yun cepat!"

Sosok kokoh diatasnya hanya menuruti perintah pria manis di bawahnya. Menggerakkan pinggangnya dengan liar, menyodok rectum pria manis yang sedang menungging itu dengan penisnya.

Kim Jaejoong nama lengkap pria yang sedang menikmati senasi nikmat yang menjalar di rectumnya. Tangannya meremas-remas bantal di bawahnya. Ini terlalu nikmat... Yunho selalu tahu cara memanjanya.

"Y-yunh... lebih cepat lagi. Tusuk penismu lebih cepat lagi," desah Jaejoong nakal. Dirinya sudah di ujung tanduk. Lagipula sebentar lagi dia harus bekerja. Yunho harus menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat!

Yunho menggeram. Rectum Jaejoong menyempit dan menghimpit penisnya dengan erat. Memaksa pria itu untuk segera mengeluarkan sperma di dalam tubuhnya.

Jaejoong memekik keras. Yunho mempercepat gerakannya. Bunyi bagian belakang tubuhnya bertabrakan dengan tubuh Yunho menambah gairahnya.

"A-aku keluaaar," Jaejoong menjerit keras. Spermanya menyembur membasahi kasurnya. Dan tidak lama Yunho mengerang seperti hewan buas. Seketika rectum Jaejoong disembur dengan cairan kental hangat. Membuatnya mengelinjang nikmat menikmati friksi yang memasuki tubuhnya.

Yunho memejamkan matanya menikmati kedutan rectum Jaejoong. Nafas keduanya terengah. Jaejoong memajukan tubuhnya membuat penis Yunho keluar. Setelah tenaganya pulih, perlahan dia mendekati pria itu dan mencium bibir Yunho ganas. Mereka saling berpelukan membuat tubuh yang lengket bersentuhan.

"Kau terlalu keras Yun. Tiba-tiba rectumku berkedut ngilu," bisik Jaejoong sambil mengelus-elus pipi Yunho. Kepalanya bersandar di pundak pria itu dan tangan Yunho melingkari pinggangnya.

Yunho hanya tersenyum datar. Dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke sisi wajah Jaejoong, "_Mian_, JJ..." setelah itu kecupan lembut menempel di pipi pria cantik itu.

.

* * *

.

**Halo**

.

_YunJae Fanfiction_

.

Inspired by : **Halo** – _Beyonce_

.

* * *

.

Selesai melakukan aktifitas rutin dengan _slave_-nya, Jaejoong bangkit berdiri dan melenggang ke kamar mandi. Mengabaikan Yunho yang masih duduk terengah-engah sambil menatap punggungnya, "Hari ini aku ingin warna biru, Yun," ujar Jaejoong sebelum menutup pintu kamar mandi.

Yunho mendesah pelan. Dia bangkit berdiri dan menggunakan celananya yang berserakan di lantai bersama dengan pakaian milik _master_-nya. Mengambil seprai baru dan mengganti seprai yang kotor karena ulah mereka barusan.

Memunguti baju kotor dan membawanya keluar kamar. Memasukannya ke dalam mesin cuci yang berada di kamar mandi samping dapur. Sebelum kembali ke kamar Yunho, mengambil sepatu phantofel milik Jaejoong di rak sepatu. Dikamar, dia membuka lemari mereka dan mengambil kemeja biru muda, jas hitam dan celana kain panjang. Meletakannya di atas kasur mereka yang sudah kembali rapi dan menaruh sepatu Jaejoong di bawahnya—diatas marmer.

"Sepertinya ada yang kurang," Yunho meletakkan tangannya di dagu. Berfikir sejenak, "Ah, kaus kaki," segera dia membuka laci di bawah lemari dan menaruh kaus kaki di samping celana Jaejoong.

_Cklek_

Yunho menoleh dan mendapati Jaejoong dengan _bathrobe_ sedang mengusap rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk. Jaejoong duduk di kursi depan meja rias dan Yunho sudah tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Menyalakan _hair dryer_ dan mengeringkan rambut Jaejoong, sedangkan Jaejoong sibuk mengusap wajahnya dengan krim. Perawatan kulit yang menurutnya penting entah untuk wanita atau pria. Setelah itu membaluri kaki dan tangannya dengan bodylotion agar tidak kering.

"Hari ini pergilah ke supermarket. Sepertinya bahan makanan di kulkas sudah mau habis. Krim wajahku juga,"—Jaejoong menatap wajah Yunho melalui cermin—"Nanti kau cek saja apa yang sudah mau habis. Uangnya ada di laci seperti biasa."

Yunho mematikan hairdryer lalu menyisir rambut Jaejoong, "Aku mengerti, JJ."

Jaejoong mendongak dan menatap langsung mata Yunho, "Panggil aku _hyung_. Aku 9 tahun lebih tua dari pada kau. Panggilan JJ bukan untuk kondisi seperti ini," segera Jaejoong bangkit berdiri melepas _bathrobe_-nya.

Yunho dengan sigap membantu Jaejoong menggunakan kemejanya, "Maafkan aku. Tadi tidak sengaja, refleks, _hyung_."

"_Gwaenchana_," Jaejoong menggunakan pakaian dalam dan celana kainnya dan lagi-lagi Yunho segera memasangkan sabuk di pinggang ramping Jaejoong.

"Hari ini aku pulang larut. Tidak makan di rumah. Kau belilah makanan di luar," Jaejoong duduk di atas kasurnya. Sedangkan Yunho berlutut dihadapannya untuk memakaikan kaus kaki dan sepatu kepada dua kaki jenjangnya.

"Ne, _hyung_."

Jaejoong menarik Yunho untuk bangkit berdiri bersamanya. Menarik tengkuk Yunho dan melumat bibirnya, "Yunh..." Jaejoong menelusupkan tangannya di bawah lengan Yunho agar dapat meraba punggung Yunho. Meremas otot yang berada di atas tulang belikat sambil menghisap bibir bawah Yunho.

Jaejoong mengendurkan pelukannya dan melepas ciuman antara mereka, "Aku buat sarapan. Sana mandi," ucap Jaejoong dengan nada mengusir. Dan Yunho hanya menurut sambil mengusap bibirnya yang basah karena saliva Jaejoong.

Memasuki kamar mandi, Yunho mengusap wajahnya. _Sudah hampir setahun..._

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**[Jung Yunho POV]**

Aku Jung Yunho. _Slave_ dari seorang pewaris perusahaan emas. Dia 27 tahun dan sebentar lagi hampir menginjak umur 28 tahun. Ngomong-ngomong hari ulang tahun kami hanya berbeda dua hari.

Aku dibelinya dengan harga murah di sebuah perusahaan yang menjual manusia. Sebenarnya kecewa juga karena hargaku sangat murah. Berbeda dengan rekan-rekanku yang ada disana. Selain itu aku kurang suka saat dia memilih untuk membeliku.

.

"_Annyeong Yunho-sshi. Aku YoungYi, mulai sekarang kita teman satu ruangan, kan?"_

_Aku hanya menatap miris lelaki dihadapanku. Pakaiannya kucel dan ada beberapa lebam di wajahnya. Rambutnya panjang berantakan dan saling melilit—entah sudah berapa lama dia tidak sisiran._

"_Salam kenal," balasku singkat. _

_Dia tertawa dan menepuk-nepuk karpet tipis yang menutupi seperempat dari ruangan kecil ini, "Maaf ya tempatnya buruk sekali. Dan karpet ini menjadi kasur kita," gumamnya._

_Aku terkejut dan baru sadar bahwa ruangan ini ternyata tidak memiliki ranjang. Ternyata karpet coklat gelap di sudut ruangan adalah kasur kami. Benar-benar tidak layak dihuni._

_Oke aku jelaskan. Dibanding dengan ruangan ini lebih tepat disebut PENJARA! Kami ditempatkan di sebuah tempat sempit berukuran 3x3 meter dengan karpet pengganti kasur. Tidak ada apapun disana dan satu sisi ruangan ini hanya dilapisi batangan-batangan besi persis seperti penjara. Hal itu guna penjaga dapat memantau apa yang kami lakukan._

_YoungYi duduk disampingku, "Aku turut berduka cita kau masuk ke sini," ucapnya pelan karena baru saja ada penjaga melintas._

_Aku menoleh dan menatapnya, "Waeyo?"_

"_Perusahaan ini lebih mencari pria manis, kau tahu? Karena mereka lebih laku jika dijual. Budak yang menurut mereka mudah dijual akan di beri tempat yang bagus! Manakan enak dan pelayanan sempurna. Kalau kita sih ya seadanya saja. Makan roti dan kalau kau tidak beruntung, kau akan dijadikan pelampiasan emosi oleh para penjaga itu," matanya menerawang ke depan seolah sedang mengenang masa lalu._

_Aku semakin tertarik mendengarkan ceritanya, "Maksudmu?"_

"_**Sex**__. Mau apa lagi?"_

_Tubuhku mengejang. _Omona_, jika tidak beruntung aku akan diperkosa oleh para penjaga itu?! Shit, "Maaf tapi... kau 'pernah'?" tanyaku hati-hati._

_Dia tersenyum miris dan menunjuk wajahnya, "Luka diwajahku ini disebabkan oleh mereka. Mereka bermain sangat kasar," ucapnya._

_Dia mendekatkan dirinya padaku dan berbisik, "Orang di jeruji depan kita baru kemarin diperkosa oleh mereka," buru-buru aku menoleh dan menatap ke depan. Seorang pria duduk dengan melipat kaki dan mengangkupkan wajahnya di atas kakinya. Punggungnya bergetar, "Dia stress. Aku juga begitu saat pertama kali. Tapi lama-lama tubuhku kebas," bisiknya lirih._

"_Ngomong-ngomong berapa umurmu, Yun?" dia mengganti topik dan menoel lenganku dengan sikunya._

"_A-aku baru 13 tahun."_

_Dia membulatkan matanya kaget, "Sungguh? Astaga kau muda sekali. Aku 21 tahun dan orang yang berada di jeruji depan 19 tahun."_

_Perlahan dia merangkulku, "Kau bisa trauma jika diperkosa. Kau baru 13 tahun!" YoungYi menoleh dan menatap mataku tajam, "Tenang saja. __**Aku akan melindungimu**__."_

_._

_._

YoungYi adalah teman pertamaku sejak berada di tempat itu. Dia bercerita banyak hal. Tentang pengalamannya bersekolah, teman-temannya yang seru dan alasan mengapa dia berada di tempat itu. Dia rela untuk menjual dirinya demi membiayai operasi ibunya. Saat itu dia benar-benar terdesak dan bekerja di cafe sebagai pelayan tidak cukup! Penyakit ibunya sudah parah dan harus dioperasi. Dengan kondisi keuangan mendesak seperti itu dia rela menjual diri ke perusahaan ini.

Tapi aku paling suka jika YoungYi menceritakan tentang sekolahnya. Teman-temannya, gurunya yang menyebalkan tetapi kadang lucu juga. Mungkin ini karena aku tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk bersekolah.

Sampai aku berumur 14 tahun aku biasa saja tinggal di tempat itu. YoungYi selalu menjadi sosok kakak yang melindungi. Setiap hari Jumat kami semua pasti disuruh mandi dan akan berdiri berjejer di ruangan putih. Untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk menunggu orang yang mau membeli kami. Dan benar kata YoungYi. Kami tidak laku! Selama satu bulan mungkin hanya 5-8 orang saja yang terjual dari ratusan orang. Saat aku tanya berapa pria tingkat atas—cara kami menyebut pria manis-manis yang mudah dijual—yang dapat terbeli dalam satu bulan, mereka bilang bisa 40-50 orang. Jumlah yang berbeda drastis!

.

.

"_Yun, aku penasaran kau tidak pernah cerita. Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya YoungYi-_hyung_ saat kami mendapat roti keras seperti biasa._

_Aku bungkam. Tidak menjawab pertanyaan YoungYi-_hyung_. Karena aku benci topik ini. Tidak berniat memakan rotiku, aku hanya berjalan ke atas karpet—yang mencakup sebagai ranjang—dan menarik selimut—berhubung sekarang sudah mau memasuki musim dingin, kami mendapat selimut. Aku berbaring menghadap tembok._

_YoungYi-_hyung_ menghela nafas. Aku bisa mendengar-nya, "Maaf," ucapnya._

_Dan karena permintaan maafnya malam ini aku tidak bisa tidur. Merasa bersalah tepatnya. Selama ini YoungYi-_hyung_ telah menceritakan banyak hal kepadaku. Tetapi aku malah tidak mau cerita._

_Aku merasa YoungYi-_hyung_ yang tidur di sebelahku memindahkan posisi tidurnya. Dia belum tidur. Deru nafasnya belum teratur._

_Beberapa saat aku menimang-nimang, aku memutuskan untuk bercerita._

"_Aku dipungut perusahaan ini dari pinggir jalan, _hyung_."_

_Aku langsung mendengar _grasak-grusuk_ dari sampingku, "_Mwoya_?!" YoungYi-_hyung_ segera duduk. Tak lama aku juga ikut, "_Jinjja_? Hais, aku baru tahu perusahaan ini mengambil anak jalanan juga." YoungYi-_hyung_ mengacak rambutnya._

_Aku menutupi kakiku dengan selimut. Dingin sekali, "Keluargaku dibunuh 1 tahun sebelum aku ada disini. Secara bergiliran saudaraku mengasuhku. Hanya saja tidak ada yang mau menerimaku," _jinjja_! Aku pikir aku akan menangis mengingat hal ini. Karena dulu, hatiku sakit sekali tidak ada yang mau menerimaku. Seluruh saudara dari ayah atau ibu hanya mengoperku kesana-kemari dan beralasan bahwa keuangan mereka tidak cukup untuk menghidupiku._

"_Makanya aku kabur saja. Tidur di taman dan mencuri kesana-kemari."_

_YoungYi-hyung mendengarkan ceritaku dengan seksama dia menompang dagunya dan menatapku._

"_Suatu hari aku ketahuan mencuri waktu ada di pasar. Mereka ramai-ramai menghajarku. Waktu itu ada yang bawa pisau,"—aku menaikkan kaus putih kusam yang aku pakai hingga sepinggang—"Dia tidak sengaja menyerempet pinggangku dengan pisau, makanya berbekas seperti ini,"—Aku mengusap-usap luka yang berada di pingganku. Ingat rasa sakit yang mendera pada waktu itu—"Tiba-tiba dua orang berjas datang dan menolongku. Mereka mengganti rugi apa yang aku curi. Dan ternyata mereka adalah orang dari sini," ucapku sambil menurunkan lagi kausku._

_Aku melipat tangan di depan dada, "Makanya saat masuk kemari aku biasa saja. Hyung ingatkan aku tidak memberontak atau menjerit-jerit saat dibawa kemari? Tidak seperti beberapa orang yang dipaksa diambil._

_Aku merasa hidup disini lebih baik dari pada di jalanan. Disana aku tidak dapat selimut. Makan saja susah sekali. Kalau disini kita sudah diberi makan, _hyung_. Lagi pula ada _hyung_ yang melindungiku," aku tersenyum kepada YoungYi-_hyung_ dan dia menepuk pundakku ceria._

.

.

Memang awalnya aku pikir aku bahagia. Namun semua berubah saat ada yang membeli YoungYi-_hyung_. Orang yang membeli YoungYi-_hyung_ adalah wanita yang menjadi kekasih pertamanya. Wanita menangis saat melihat YoungYi-hyung, mereka berpelukan erat. Wanita cantik itu mengatakan bahwa dia sangat merindukan YoungYi-_hyung_.

Hari itu YoungYi-_hyung_ langsung dibawa pulang oleh sang wanita. Bahkan YoungYi-_hyung_ tidak sempat mengucapkan perpisahan denganku...

.

.

_Aku duduk diam di ruanganku. Tidak ada YoungYi-hyung sepi sekali. Aku tidak ada teman. Kerjaanku setiap hari hanya diam dan memperhatikan lumut yang tumbuh di celah-celah batu bata._

_Saat malam tiba aku hanya diam menatap jendela kecil yang ada disudut ruangan. Dan perlahan sejak hari itu diumurku yang baru menginjak 15 aku merasa neraka._

_._

_Aku merasa ada yang membuka sel-ku malam itu. Segera aku bangkit dan mendapati satu penjaga dalam keadaan mabuk. OH TUHAN! Aku sudah tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan terhadapku. Hal ini pernah aku lihat secara langsung karena orang yang tinggal di sel depanku pernah mendapatkan perlakuan yang sama. Saat aku baru melihat separuh dari kejadian itu, YoungYi-_hyung_ segera menyuruhku tidur dan kedua tangannya menutup telingaku._

_Dia mendekat dan aku semakin memojok ke tembok di belakangku._

"_MinJung-ah... kenapa kau berpaling dariku?" penjaga itu mabuk! Dia memegang tanganku sambil merancau tidak jelas._

_Aku takut sekali. Tidak pernah merasa ketakutan seperti ini. Dengan cepat aku menendang perut pria yang lebih tinggi dariku membuat dia mundur dan mengerang kesakitan. Segera aku berlari ke pintu sel dan..._

_SHIT! Dia mengunci-nya. Detik aku berpaling menatap penjaga itu, maka itu detik yang sama dengan rasa nyeri yang menghantam wajahku. Dia menonjokku tanpa basa-basi dan membuat hidungku berdarah._

"_JANGAN MELAWAN BODOH!" _

_Tubuhku gemetar takut. Dia menindihku. Memukuli dan melukai hampir setiap sudut tubuhku._

_Dan tak lama malam gelap itu datang. Dia memperkosaku tanpa memperdulikan aku menjerit-jerit sakit. Berkali-kali dia menabrakkan tubuhku ke tembok dan membuka luka baru. Sekilas aku melihat orang yang berada di sel depanku menatapku dengan iba. Seolah ingin menolong hanya saja tidak bisa_

.

.

Jujur saja aku benci jika mengingat masa itu. Selama satu tahun penuh mereka sudah lebih dari 10 kali memperkosaku. Hari-hari tanpa YoungYi-_hyung_ ternyata membawa malapetaka. Aku tidak pernah menceritakan kejadian mengerikan ini kepada Jaejoong-_hyung_ atau teman baruku. Teman yang aku dapat setelah menempuh satu tahun malapetaka ini.

.

.

_Pagi itu saat aku baru mendapat sarapan berupa sebuah apel, dan dikejutkan oleh penjaga yang datang membuka pintu sel-ku. Melempar seorang laki-laki kedalam. Sontak aku melupakan apel yang baru separuh aku makan dan membantu laki-laki yang kini tersungkur._

"Gwaenchana_?" aku mengajaknya untuk duduk dan terkejut melihat wajahnya yang penuh lebam._

_Dia meringis dan mencengkram tanganku, "_Appo_."_

_Hais dasar penjaga kurang ajar! Sudah tahu laki-laki ini terluka masih diperlakukan seperti itu. Buru-buru aku bangkit, melepas bajuku dan membasahinya di wastafel yang memang tersedia di setiap sel. Wasfatel ini berguna untuk mengalirkan air yang setiap harinya kami minum._

_Aku mengusap wajahnya yang penuh luka dengan bajuku. Membersihkan noda darahnya._

"_Siapa namamu?" tanyaku sambil duduk dihadapanya. Dia hanya diam dan menatapku. Sepertinya aku harus memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu, "Aku Jung Yunho."_

_Perlahan bibirnya bergerak, "Shim Changmin," dia berbisik pelan. Setelah itu dia menundukan wajahnya. Aku kembali diam menatapnya._

"_Kau muda sekali."_

_Changmin kembali mendongakkan wajahnya._

"_Aku baru 16 tahun. Sudah 3 tahun berada disini. Kau?"_

_Changmin menatapku sebentar, "A-aku baru 12 tahun."_

_Wah?! Dia muda sekali. Bahkan lebih muda dibandingkan pertama kali aku masuk ke tempat ini. Aku memperhatikannya dengan terperinci. Kakinya tidak menggunakan alas dan menggunakan celana tiga perempat yang sudah aus. Dia menggunakan hoddie yang sudah lusuh dan wajahnya penuh luka. Rambutnya juga berantakan sekali. Lalu jika semakin diperhatikan tubuhnya kotor sekali._

"_Kau mau mandi? Aku bisa membujuk penjaga dan mengantarmu mandi."_

_Changmin menatapku horror dan memundurkan tubuhnya. Hais, kenapa dia bertindak aneh?_

"_Kau bau," ups, aku refleks~ tapi, ngomong-ngomong aku jujur! Aku mencium bau yang tidak sedap._

_Changmin memainkan jarinya, "Aku habis terjatuh di kubangan air."_

_Oh, pantas saja! Segera aku bangkit dan mengoncang-goncangkan jeruji sel, "Penjaga!"_

_Tak lama seorang penjaga datang dan menatapku sinis, "Apa?"_

_Aku menunjuk Changmin, "Dia habis terjatuh di kubangan air. Aku tidak tahan dengan baunya. Izinkan aku mengantarnya mandi, ya?"_

_Penjaga itu mendengus dan tidak menjawab. Dia membuka pintu sel dan aku segera mengajak Changmin bangkit berdiri. Changmin merintih saat aku mengajaknya berjalan keluar._

"_Kau kuberi waktu 15 menit."_

"_30 menit kumohon," aku menatap sang penjaga saat kami sudah berada diluar sel._

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Kami juga harus mencuci bajunya. Ciumlah dia bau sekali," aku sedikit mendorong Changmin kearah penjaga dan penjaga itu bergerak mundur._

"_Iya aku tahu! Sudah sana cepat!"_

_Aku mengandeng tangan Changmin dan mengajaknya pergi ke sudut lorong lalu belok kiri. Disana ada kamar mandi. Hanya kamar mandi kecil dengan shower yang mencakup toilet. Ada mesin cuci juga didalamnya._

"_Hihihi, aku juga mau mandi, ah~" aku ikut Changmin memasuki kamar mandi. Dan aku menautkan alisku melihat reaksi Changmin. Dia mundur dan menjauhiku. Kenapa sikap dia seperti itu? Bukankan wajar saja? Kami sama-sama pria. _

_Jangan-jangan dia berfikir yang aneh-aneh lagi, aku mendekatinya dan memukul kepalanya, "Kau tahu, disini kami hanya mandi satu minggu sekali. Mumpung ada kesempatan aku juga mau ikut."_

_Changmin hanya diam dan mengangguk takut._

_Aku berjongkok di depan mesin cuci. Membukanya dan melepas seluruh pakaianku. Aku menoleh ke Changmin yang masih menatapku horror, "Kenapa diam saja? Kemarikan bajumu. Mau dicuci tidak?" ucapku sambil memasukan bajuku ke mesin cuci._

_Changmin masih terlihat ketakutan tetapi dia menurut. Dengan gemetar dia memberikan pakaiannya kepadaku dan setelah itu mundur menjauh. Aku mengangkat bahuku. Tidak mengerti dengan sikap Changmin._

_._

_._

Memang awalnya Changmin bersikap aneh. Dia selalu membenci sentuhan atau pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terkesan intim. Namun pada akhirnya dia menyerah dan menceritakan semuanya. Ternyata, pada umur 10 tahun dia sudah dijual oleh orang tua angkatnya—menurut pengakuannya kedua orang tuanya telah meninggal dan dia diangkat oleh sebuah keluarga yang tidak memiliki anak laki-laki, namun tak lama ibu angkatnya mengandung anak laki-laki dan Changmin sudah tidak diperlukan lagi. Changmin dijual ke sesosok pria aneh—menurut pengakuan Changmin—dan dia dijadikan gigolo disana. Karena dia masih kecil, dia menjadi sasaran empuk orang-orang pedofil entah itu pria maupun wanita. Hal itu yang membuat Changmin trauma.

Pada akhirnya Changmin kabur dan ternyata bertemu dengan banyak preman. Dia dihajar di sana karena tidak punya uang dan kembali orang dari perusahaan datang dan menolongnya.

Awalnya aku bingung kenapa Changmin di masukan kedalam sel. Padahal setelah sembuh wajahnya termaksud manis. Setelah aku pikir-pikir mungkin orang perusahaan mengira wajah Changmin buruk karena mereka bertemu saat Changmin babak belur.

Aku merasa beruntung dengan kedatangan Changmin. Para penjaga itu tidak ada yang menyentuhku lagi. Aku merasa tenang.

Tapi apa kalian tahu? Changmin kembali ceria setelah menceritakan apa yang mengganjal dihatinya. Dia bercerita bahwa diluar sana dunia semakin maju. Dia menceritakan banyak hal yang tidak aku tahu dan itu menyenangkan. Aku terkurung disini 3 tahun, pantas saja tidak mengetahui banyak hal.

Namun perlahan cara Changmin berinteraksi denganku perlahan berubah...

.

.

_Musim gugur dan mulai dingin. Aku semakin masuk kedalam selimut dan tertidur lagi. Namun tak lama aku merasa ada tangan yang melingkar di pinggangku. Hmm, pasti Changmin. Akhir-akhir ini dia suka tidur sambil memeluk. Mungkin karena dingin._

"Hyung_... sudah tidur?"_

_Aku menoleh ke arah Changmin, "Kau menggangu tidurku."_

_Sontak Changmin melepas pelukannya, "Maaf..."_

_Diam sejenak, aku berbalik menghadap Changmin, "Tak apa. Ada apa, Min?" _

_Changmin tidak menjawab. Dia malah menatapku dengan intes, "_Hyung_, jantungku berdetak cepat," ucapnya pelan._

_Tentu saja aku sontak kaget, "_Mwo_? Apa sakit?" refleks aku memegang dadanya. Takut dia terkena penyakit, "Perlu aku panggil penjaga?" ucapku was-was._

_Changmin menatapku kecewa, "Kau tidak mengerti, hyung?" Perlahan tangan Changmin bergerak untuk menyentuh tanganku yang masih ada di depan dadanya, "_Saranghae_."_

Syok!

.

.

Ya, dia mencintaiku. Aku tidak menjawabnya tetapi tidak menghindarinya. Aku hanya meminta maaf kepada Changmin karena tidak sanggup menjawabnya dan Changmin hanya tersenyum kecil. Setelah itu dia segera berbalik dan menangis kecil. Aku tahu dia kecewa. Dia masih 12 tahun, sangat muda dan terkena cinta monyet. Selain itu perasaanya sangat labil maka dari itu aku hanya mengelus punggungnya saat dia menangis.

Setelah hari itu aku berusaha memperlakukannya seperti biasa. Mengajaknya ngobrol, bercanda, bermain permainan anak-anak lalu berbagi makanan. Tidak pernah mengungkit tentang perasaannya.

Dan yang membuatku awalnya bergidik adalah sifatnya. Setelah dia menyatakan perasaanya, semakin hari dia semakin gamblang menunjukan bahwa dia mencintaku. Tiba-tiba memeluk, bermanja dan kadang bertingkah _aegyo_.

.

.

_Changmin mencolek pundakku malam itu. Aku yang terbangun dan sedang meminum air tidak menyangka dia masih sadar. Sekarang sudah lewat tengah malam sepertinya. Aku pikir dia sudah tertidur._

_Changmin tidak menjawab malah memilih duduk diatas karpet. Dia menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong disampingnya. Aku menurut dan duduk disebelahnya._

"_Kenapa, Min?"_

_Changmin tidak menjawab. Dia malah menatapku lama._

"_Min?"_

"_Aku serius mencintaimu, hyung. Tidak perduli kau laki-laki."_

_Tentu saja aku syok! Tidak menyangka dia akan menyatakan perasaanya lagi. Dan yang membuatku lebih syok adalah dia perlahan mendekatiku. Menahan kedua kakiku yang terjulur dengan cara mendudukinya._

_Dan yang membuat tubuhku bergidik tiba-tiba dia mengangkup wajahku dan melumat bibirku. Sangking syoknya aku sampai tidak bisa berbuat apapun! Tangannya bergerak menekan dada sebelah kiriku. Changmin melepas ciumannya, "Detakkannya cepat sekali," bisiknya seduktif sebelum kembali menciumku._

_GILA! Aku dibuat tidak berkutik olehnya. Dia masih 12 tahun dan sudah berani menyerangku. Omona! Dunia benar-benar gila!_

_Changmin melepas tautan kami dan menempelkan hidung kami, "_Hyung_, apa kau mencintaiku juga?" bisik Changmin._

_Tidak tahu. Aku tidak bisa merasakan apa aku mencintainya atau tidak. Ta-tapi jujur saja aku merasa nyaman bersama Changmin di sisiku. Refleks aku menunduk dan membenamkan wajahku di pundak kecilnyanya, "Tidak tahu," balasku._

_Kami diam dan sepertinya Changmin berfikir panjang. Namun tak lama aku merasa ada tangan melingkar di leherku, "Gwaenchana," bisiknya pelan, "Aku mencintaimu, hyung," perlahan dia mengecup bibirku intes._

_Dan entah setan apa yang membuaiku hingga malam itu aku membuat Changmin sepenuhnya menjadi milikku! Tubuhnya wangi, kakinya yang panjang, bibir tebalnya, semuanya membuatku gila! Dan hal yang baru aku sadari... aku gay? Omona..._

.

.

Setelah hari itu aku semakin gila! Aku akui, aku mulai menatap Changmin dengan cara yang berbeda. Merespon sentuhannya dengan cara yang berbeda. Kami terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang tinggal di ruangan yang sama. Benar-benar lengket! Kami tidak mau kehilangan satu sama lain.

Tapi kami tidak pernah menyatakan bahwa kami sepasang kekasih. Aku tidak pernah memintanya menjadi kekasihku, begitu juga sebaliiknya. Hanya saja tanpa status seperti itu kami tahu bahwa kami saling memiliki. Aku yang baru 16 tahun dan Changmin masih 12 tahun. Kami seperti remaja muda yang dimabuk cinta. Walau dikurung ditempat seperti ini aku merasa senang bila ada Changmin bersamaku. Terlihat bodoh dan gombal memang. Tapi ini yang aku rasakan.

Tapi hari bahagia kami terputus pada hari itu. Hari genap kami sudah satu tahun berkenalan. Dua minggu setelah hari ulang tahunku yang ke-17 dan dua hari setelah ulang tahun Changmin yang ke-13. Hari dimana kami berkumpul pada hari Jumat seperti biasa.

Aku dan Changmin berdiri berdampingan. Kami diam berbaris seperti biasa dan datang seorang pembeli dengan salah satu orang perusahaan yang memegang buku tebal—kami biasa menyebutnya si kacamata karena dia menggunakan kacamata aneh berbentuk bulat tebal. Buku yang berisi data-data kami. Ada lima bodyguard berjaga di belakang pria itu dan berpuluh-puluh penjaga menjaga pintu masuk dan keluar.

Hari itu aku dan Changmin berdiri di barisan paling depan. Entah kenapa... biasanya dengan YoungYi-_hyung_ kami selalu berdiri di belakang.

Dan hari itu berbeda. Banyak sekali yang membeli kami. Kini sudah pembeli ke-enam masuk ke ruangan ini. Aku takut sekali jika ada yang mengincar Changmin. Dan oh Tuhan, dugaanku salah bukan Changmin yang diincar...

.

.

_Pembeli ke-5 memasuki ruangan. Aku hanya bisa menarik nafas. Ini benar-benar rekor! Biasanya paling hanya 1-3 orang pembeli perminggu. Pembeli yang masuk bukan pria gendut dengan pakaian mahal atau wanita tua dengan banyak perhiasan. Melainkan seorang pemuda yang menggunakan kaus dan celana jins biasa._

"_Tuan muda Kim!" si Kacamata menyambut pria itu dengan segala kerendahan hati. Tanpa basa-basi dia menunduk ke arah pria itu. Eoh? Siapa pria itu? Aku dan Changmin hanya saling memandang bingung._

_Tuan muda Kim itu hanya tersenyum kecil dan menepuk bahu si Kacamata. _

"_Ada yang bisa kami bantu tuan Kim? Anda ingin mencari yang seperti apa? Kenapa datang kemari? Tidak tertarik melihat koleksi kami diatas?" si Kacamata berucap panjang lebar dan tidak bisa aku mengerti._

_Tuan muda Kim mengangkat bahu, "Aku tidak tertarik pria berwajah manis," ujarnya sambil tertawa pelan._

_Si Kacamata mendekap buku yang berisi buku kami, "Anda mencari yang seperti apa, tuan?"_

_Tuan muda Kim tidak menangapi. Dia malah berjalan santai menyusuri barisan pertama. Barisan kami! Dia menyusuri pria dari ujung. Beberapa dia lewat dan beberapa dia datangi sambil berbisik kecil didepan pria itu. Tampak seperti menanyakan sesuatu. Saat beberapa pria menjawab wajahnya selalu menampakan tidak puas dan pergi ke pria lain. Dan sekarang dia mendekatiku. Menatapku dari atas ke bawah. Refleks aku mengenggam tangan Changmin yang berdiri disebelahku._

_Pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke sebelah telingaku, "Kau punya keluarga?" bisiknya intes._

_Wajahku mengeras dan rautku penuh keterkejutan. Aku tidak suka mengungkit-ungkit soal keluarga._

_Pria itu melipat tangannya di depan dada melihat aku tidak menjawab. Dan aku merasa kakiku diinjak oleh si kacamata karena lama dalam menjawab._

"_Keluargaku meninggal karena kecelakaan," jawabku pelan._

_Tuan muda Kim tampak senang dengan apa yang aku katakan, "Ayah, ibu dan saudara kandungmu meninggal?"_

_Aku mengangguk pasrah._

_Dia menjentikkan jarinya, "Lalu kau punya saudara, kan? Saudara sepupu..."_

_Aku menunduk dan menatap tanganku yang semakin erat menggengam tangan Changmin. Perasaanku tidak enak, "Mereka tidak ada yang menyukaiku. Makanya aku berada disini."_

_Pria itu diam sejenak. Dia menoleh ke kacamata, "Berapa harga dia?"_

_Syok. Aku segera menatap pria yang lebih tinggi dariku itu. Dia mau membeliku?! Oh Tuhan... JANGAN! Bagaimana dengan Changmin nanti?_

_Si Kacamata mengoprek-oprek buku di tangannya. Dan mendesah pelan, "Harga dia murah tuan. Sudah empat tahun disini tetapi tidak laku," ujarnya sinis sambil menatapku._

"_Sungguh?" pria itu menatap si Kacamata tidak percaya. Tangannya terulur dan mengelus sisi wajahku, "Padahal dia tampan sekali."_

_Tangan itu mengelus-elus wajahku dengan intes. Aku tidak suka ada orang lain yang menyentuhku selain Changmin. Dan disisi lain aku bisa merasakan tangan Changmin balas mencengkram tanganku. Seolah tidak ingin kehilangan._

_Pria itu menoleh kebelakang dan menatap bodyguard yang ada di belakangnya, "Bawa dia ke ruangan administrasi__**"**__ dan detik itu aku tahu bahwa dia serius ingin membeliku! Dua bodyguard memegang lenganku dan membuat tanganku dan Changmin terpisah. Segera aku menoleh ke arah Changmin. _

_Dadaku berdenyut sakit. Changmin menatapku dalam. Bibirnya terbuka dan bergumam pelan, "_Kajima_..."_

.

_Aku masuk ke dalam sebuah apartement dengan majikan baruku berjalan disamping. Namanya Kim Jaejoong. Kami baru berkenalan saat perjalan ke tempatnya._

_Aku masuk ke apartement ini dengan wajah bodoh. Semuanya serba moderen. Membuka pintu hanya dengan password, kompor listrik, sofa yang bisa diubah menjadi ranjang. Aku tidak pernah melihat hal-hal ajaib seperti ini sebelumnya._

_Jaejoong melemparkan handuk dan baju kepadaku, "Mandi dan ganti dengan itu. Kamar mandi ada di dapur."_

_Aku diam dan menatap pakaian yang ada di tanganku, "Baik tuan."_

_Jaejoong berputar dan menghadapku, "Jangan memanggilku tuan. Memangnya aku terlihat tua? Panggil aku hyung! Aku masih 27 tahun. Berapa umurmu, huh?"_

_He? Dia berumur 27? Aku pikir masih sekitar 20-an. Wajahnya masih terlihat muda, "A-aku 17 tahun."_

_Dia berdecak, "Ternyata aku membeli bocah. Sudah sana mandi."_

_Yah! Tadi di perusahaan dan diperjalanan dia terlihat baik. Kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba menjadi ketus? Tapi aku tidak banyak berucap. Hanya menuruti kemauannya. Pergi ke kamar mandi dan mandi! Dan lihat! Baju yang dia berikan bagus sekali. Kaus biru tua besar dan celana longgar tiga perempat._

_Sampai di kamar mandi aku seperti orang tolol. Aku bingung setengah mati kenapa ada tiga kran di bawah shower? Mana yang harus aku nyalakan agar airnya keluar? Mau bertanya kepada Jaejoong-hyung juga enggan._

_Ya usah asal saja. Aku menyalakan yang sebelah kanan, yang memiliki warna merah di tengahnya. Tapi tunggu... kenapa airnya tidak keluar? Berarti aku salah kran, kan? Tanganku bergerak memutar yang di tengah. Ah airnya keluar! dan..._

"_WAA! PANAS!" aku menghindar dari kucuran air panas itu dan karena terlalu buru-buru kakiku terlepeset, dan terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Tanganku sempat menggengam sisi wastafel saat terjatuh. Hanya saja yang ku pegang malah handuk yang ada di atas wastafel, alhasil aku terjatuh dan benda di atas hantuk itu ikut jatuh dan menimbulkan bunyi yang berisik._

_Pantatku rasanya remuk. Sakit sekali. Dasar rumah aneh! Penuh benda aneh! Di perusahaan tempat aku tinggal 4 tahun ini tidak ada yang seperti ini. Kalau mau pakai shower hanya ada satu kran dan mengucurkan air dingin! Tidak seperti ini._

_Pintu terbuka dan menampakan Jaejoong-_hyung_ yang tampak panik. Dia sepertinya terkejut mendengar aku berteriak dan bunyi barang-barang berjatuhan._

"_Ada apa?" tanyanya was-was._

"_Kran itu mengeluarkan air yang sangat panas," ujarku polos. Tentu saja! Aku tidak mengerti apapun._

_Jaejoong-hyung mengacak rambutnya, "Kau ini bodoh atau apa, sih?" dia berjalan ke arah shower sambil menghindari kucuran air panas. Dia memutar kran yang ada di tengah. kucuran air panas seketika berhenti. Setelah itu dia memutar kran berwarna merah juga._

_Dia menatapku kesal, "Perhatikan aku! Kran yang ditengah itu untuk mengatur jumlah air yang keluar,"—dia mempraktekannya dengan memutar kran yang ada ditengah. Tidak ada air yang mengucur, tuh—"Tidak ada air yang keluar karena kamu belum mengatur air panas atau dingin yang keluar. Untuk air dingin kau harus putar kran biru"—dia memutar kran yang biru dan seketika air keluar—"Kran tengah untuk mengatur jumlah air. Ingat itu. Jika aku putar"—dia memutar kran yang ada di tengah, dan seketika air dari shower itu mengalir lebih banyak dan deras—"Rasakan! Ini air dingin," dia mencipratkan air itu ke tubuhku._

_Jahat sekali! Dia menjelaskan kepadaku yang tidak mengerti apa-apa dengan nada membentak. _

"_Kran merah ini untuk mengeluarkan air panas! Kau harus mengatur kran biru dan kran merah agar suhu yang keluar sesuai dengan keinginanmu. Kau harus menggunakan rasio yang tepat agar yang keluar air hangat,"—dia memutar kran merah sedikit dan tak lama dia kembali mencipratkan air shower ke tubuhku—"Ini air hangat, kan?"_

_Aku kesal. Terlihat bodoh dihadapannya._

_Jaejoong-hyung menatapku kesal, "Sudah mengerti?!" dia berkacak pinggang di hadapanku._

_Aku mendesah dan bangkit berdiri, "Terima kasih, _hyung_," apapun yang dia lakukan terhadapku, aku hanya bisa menurut pada akhirnya. Melawanpun percuma!_

_Jaejoong-_hyung_ menghela nafas, "Membuat orang khawatir saja," cibirnya. Setelah itu dia berjalan melewatiku. Hendak keluar kamar mandi. Namun sebelum dia keluar aku merasakan ada tangan yang menepuk bokongku. Karena kaget aku refleks menoleh dan menatapnya._

"_Tubuhmu bagus juga..."_

_Shit!_

.

_Ini hari pertama aku dibeli oleh Jaejoong-hyung. Dan sekarang aku sudah benar-benar merindukan Changmin. Dia pasti sedih karena aku meninggalkannya tiba-tiba. Oh Tuhan, aku meninggalkan cinta pertamaku di tempat terkutuk itu. Aku benar-benar takut jika ada orang yang menyentuh Changmin!_

_Aku berguling di atas kasur mewah ini. Jaejoong-hyung menyuruhku untuk tidur di kamar ini. Sedangkan dirinya sendiri jam delapan tadi tiba-tiba ada kerjaan penting dan meninggalkanku._

_Rasanya aku ingin Changmin mencoba tidur di kasur empuk ini. Dia sering mengeluh punggungnya sakit karena tidur di tempat yang keras seperti itu. Aigo, aku benar-benar merindukan Changminku..._

_Aku menjulurkan tangan ke atas. Membayangkan wajah Changmin, "Changmin, bogoship-"_

"_Yah, apa yang kau lakukan?" mendengar suara Jaejoong-hyung aku sontak duduk diatas kasur._

"_B-bukan apa-apa, _hyung_," ujarku gugup._

_Jaejoong berjalan mendekatiku dan duduk di hadapanku, "Siapa Changmin?"_

_Aku menggaruk tengkukku, "Dia kekasihku."_

_Jaejoong-_hyung_ membeku mendengar ucapanku. Setelah itu dia tertawa keras. Aku heran. Orang ini gila?!_

_Dia menepuk dahinya sendiri seolah telah melakukan kesalahan bodoh, "Aigo, aku lupa bertanya tentang kekasih. Terlalu sibuk bertanya tentang keluarga... hahaha!"_

_Aku menatapnya takut, "W-waeyo, _hyung_?"_

_Jaejoong-hyung berhenti tertawa. Dia menatapku, "Kau tahu kenapa aku mengambilmu?"_

_Aku menggeleng._

"_Karena kau tidak memiliki hubungan dengan siapapun!" Jaejoong-hyung menaikkan nada suaranya, "Aku mengambilmu karena kau tidak memiliki keluarga dan tidak ada saudaramu yang perduli denganmu!" Jaejoong memukul kasurnya keras seolah kesal._

"_Me-memangnya kenapa, _hyung_?"_

_Jaejoong-hyung menatapku kesal, "Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Tentu saja aku mencari orang setia yang akan menjadi bawahanku sampai aku mati!" dia berujar marah, "Jika kau tidak memiliki hubungan dengan siapapun aku bisa memonopolimu dan menggunakanmu untuk membantuku. Kau juga akan terus memihakku karena tidak ada orang lain yang dekat denganmu selain AKU!" ujarnya cepat karena kesal, "Tapi sekarang kau memiliki orang yang kau cintai, eoh?! Ini merusak semuanya! Jika berjumpa dengannya aku bisa-bisa mendustaiku dan mencampakan aku—orang yang telah membelimu dari tempat terkutuk itu!" nafasnya terengah-engah setelah membentakku dengan rentetan kata tajam._

_Aku diam menatapnya. Dari nada bicaranya aku tahu dia kesepian dan telah dilukai banyak orang. Maka dari itu dia mencari orang yang memenuhi kriteria-nya agar tidak terluka lagi, "Hyung, kau yang membeliku, bagaimanapun aku harus menurutimu."_

_Jaejoong-hyung tercekat dan menatapku, "Sungguh?"_

_Aku mengangguk ragu._

"_Kau tidak akan membuangku?"_

_Aku mengangguk lagi._

"_Berjanji setia padaku?"_

_Aku mengangguk yakin. Lihat dia tampak kesepian. Seolah tidak ada yang dia percayai._

_Jaejoong-hyung terdiam lama. Perlahan dia bergerak mendekatiku, "Akan kubuat kau melupakan kekasihmu dan menjadi milikku," desisnya. Dan dia segera menimpaku._

_Malam itu aku merasa bersalah terhadap Changmin. Disaat aku masih mencintainya, aku bersetubuh dengan orang lain yang kini menjadi majikanku. Changmin-ah maaf... maaf aku mengkhianatimu._

.

.

Aku ingat jelas setelah persetubuhan kami. Jaejoong-hyung mencengkram kedua sisi wajahku sambil berkata, _"Kau milikku! Kau harus setia padaku! Mentaatiku! Jangan pernah meninggalkanku apapun yang terjadi" _dan itu memaksaku menurut.

_Oh, God_... Aku hanya bisa menutup mata jika meningat masa lalu. Kalau boleh jujur sampai sekarang pun aku masih merindukan Changmin. Apa kabarnya? Dimana dia sekarang? Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Banyak pertanyaan berkecamuk dikepalaku. Hanya saja sekarang aku sepenuhnya milik Jaejoong-_hyung_. Membantunya dalam banyak hal.

Dan apa kalian tahu, Jaejoong-_hyung_ memiliki kekasihi yang sangat cantik. Aku lupa siapa namanya... aku cemburu? Tentu tidak. Aku tekankan dari awal, aku tidak pernah mencintai Jaejoong-_hyung_. Hatiku masih dipegang oleh Changmin. Hubungan aku dan Jaejoong-_hyung_ hanya sekedar _master_ dan _slave_-nya.

Oh ya, sekarang hampir malam dan aku belum beli makan. Aku sibuk membeli kebutuhan untuk bulan ini sehingga lupa dengan makananku sendiri.

Sebelum pulang ke apartement mewah Jaejoong-hyung aku mampir ke restoran kecil yang ada dipinggir jalan. Membeli ramen pedas dan kimchi. Masukkan kimchi kedalam ramen dan mencapurnya. Walau terlihat aneh tapi ini enak, kok... mumpung Jaejoong-hyung pulang malam aku bisa bersantai sambil memakannya.

.

Aku melirik jam yang ada direstoran itu. Hampir jam sembilan. Aku pergi belanja jam 4 dan baru mau pulang jam segini. Bisa-bisa baru sampai apartement Jaejoong-hyung jam setengah sepuluh. _Omona_ aku terlalu santai makan sambil berbincang dengan pemilik kedai.

"Bibi, aku pamit pulang dulu. Ini uangnya," aku meletakkan uang di atas meja. Mengambil semua barang belanjaanku dan buru-buru berlari kecil mencari taxi. Tidak sempat jika harus menunggu bus di halte.

.

Memasuki apartement Jaejoong-_hyung_, suasanaya sudah terang. Padahal saat aku tinggal aku belum menyalakan lampu. Oh! Jaejoong-_hyung_ sudah pulang sepertinya.

Aku mendengar suara gaduh dari dapur, "Dari mana?" Jaejoong-_hyung_ muncul dari dapur dan berjalan mendekatiku.

"Aku baru selesai belanja dan makan malam di kedai ramen. _Hyung_ bilang akan pulang lembur," aku membawa belanjaan ke dapur. Berniat menyusunnya terlebih dahulu, mandi lalu tidur.

Jaejoong-_hyung_ tidak menanggapi, "Rapatnya tadi batal," gumamnya, "Aku ingin kopi buatanmu. Aku tunggu _di_ ruang kerja."

Aku mendesah dan patuh. Membuat kopi untuknya terlebih dahulu dan membawanya ke ruang kerja Jaejoong-_hyung_. Aku melihat Jaejoong-_hyung_ menggunakan kacamatanya dan fokus dengan laptop yang ada di hadapannya.

Jaejoong-_hyung_ tidak menoleh saat aku meletakkan kopi di atas mejanya, "Kau tidur saja dulu. Aku banyak kerjaan," gumam Jaejoong-_hyung_.

"Ne, _hyung_."

Huft, sibuk sekali dia menjadi direktur perusahaan pusat emas di Seoul. Sebenarnya ayahnya yang memiliki perusahaan itu dan memegang kendali penuh atas semua perusahaan ini. Jaejoong-_hyung_ hanya mengawasi satu cabang di Seoul saja. Katanya nanti dia yang akan mewariskan perusahaan ini.

Tapi apa urusanku? Aku hanya _slave_-nya dan bekerja jika dia mengkehendaki.

Aku keluar dari ruang kerja Jaejoong-hyung dan melakukan apa yang tertunda.

* * *

TBC

* * *

_**My longest prologue**_

_**Please respon this fanfiction. It's hard to make the plot.**_

.

Yunho baru 17 tahun dan mau 18 tahun. Sedangkan Jaejoong 27 menuju 28. Changmin masih 13 menuju 14. Ingat ulang tahun mereka berdekatan.

Prolog panjang kubuat dengan berpacu pada masa lalu Yunho agar tidak menganggu di tengah cerita. Aku mohon komentar dan kritik. Ide didapatkan setelah puluhan kali mendengar lagu Halo-Beyonce hingga jengah.

P.S Halo adalah lagu yang Jaejoong sukai.

.

**Ah, ya... SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN KIM JAEJOONG...**

Kami sangat-sangat mencintaimu. Mendoakan kebahagianmu dan mengharapkan yang terbaik terjadi padamu.

.

_Decided Mytha & Nabila._

_Thanks membelikan & membantu aku membeli single HUG-DBSK_

.

Review, please?


	2. Chapter 1

_Look my WP_

**[ zknow . wordpress . com]**

* * *

.

**Warn: YAOI. Little romance, Slave-master, , typo, Real person, awalnya tidak terasa YunJae. Slight!HoMin**

_Disclaimer : Themself_

_**Rate: T**_

.

_Italic : Flashback_

.

N.b.: Untuk karakter lain. Aku membuatnya OC, karena secara intim aku hanya mengenal DBSK. Tokoh kebanyakan kupilih secara acak & berwajah cocok. Rata-rata dari _Variety Show_, **"Running Man"**

_**Dan chapter sebelumnya ada kesalahan. Seharusnya YH & JJ berbeda 10 tahun.**_

.

* * *

.

Aduh, hari ini sibuk sekali. Kemarin Jaejoong-_hyung_ merayakan pesta di apartement-nya. Memang yang diundang hanya beberapa orang saja. Tetapi hal ini sukses membuat apartementnya kacau balau. Dan ini membuatku sibuk!

Apa lagi kemarin malam Jaejoong-_hyung_ dan teman-temannya mabuk. Mereka merusak banyak hal. Bahkan vas kesayangan Jaejoong-_hyung_ pinggirnya pecah sedikit. Bunga lily putih yang aku beli—karena tidak tega melihat anak perempuan kecil berjalan kesana-kemari menjual bunga lily—juga dihancurkan.

Haish, merepotkan! Semalam aku hanya diam di kamar Jaejoong-_hyung_ sambil membaca buku. Tidak berani keluar, takut menganggu. Sekitar jam 2 subuh aku baru keluar karena suara gelak tawa mereka menghilang.

.

.

_Aku menepuk pipi Jaejoong-_hyung_ yang tertidur karena mabuk. Begitu juga teman-temannya. Mereka sudah berhamburan di ruang tengah apartement ini. Ada yang tiduran dikarpet, disofa dan banyak lagi, "_Hyung_, kau ingin tidur disini atau didalam?" ucapku lembut._

_Jaejoong-_hyung_ mengeliyat, "Mau mandi," gumamnya. Tangannya terjulur ke arahku._

_Aku sudah biasa menangani Jaejoong-_hyung_ yang mabuk. Dia benar-benar _acoholic_! Aku mendekatkan diri ke Jaejoong-hyung dan dia segera melingkarkan tangannya di leherku._

_Mengendongnya ke arah kamar mandi dan membantunya melepas pakaian. Menaikannya ke atas _bathtube_ dan diisi dengan air hangat, "Aku mau ambil bajumu dulu, hyung."_

_Jaejoong-_hyung_ menggerung dan aku meninggalkannya untuk mengambil baju di kamar. _

_Setelah itu kembali ke kamar mandi. Mengusap tubuhnya dengan air hangat di bathtube—karena tidak mungkin aku memaksanya menggunakan shower, bisa-bisa dia limbung dan jatuh—memakaikannya pakaian dan mengendongnya ke kamar. Mengabaikan teman-teman kantornya yang telah tertidur nyenyak._

"_Yun, sini..." Jaejoong-_hyung_ kembali menjulurkan tangannya setelah aku meletakan tubuhnya di atas kasur._

_Aku mengabaikan Jaejoong-_hyung_ dan mengambil obat anti mual di laci. Dia harus meminum ini, lambungnya sensitif tetapi suka sekali minum. Jika tidak minum ini dia pasti akan terbangun dan berlari ke kamar mandi dan mengeluh seharian karena perutnya tidak enak._

_Memasukan obat itu ke mulutku sendiri lalu melumat bibir Jaejoong-_hyung_. Oh yeah, jangan berfikiran aneh-aneh! Aku hanya mentransfer obat saja. Jika tidak seperti ini, mana mau dia minum obat._

_Jaejoong-hyung susah payah menelan obat itu. Dia menarik tubuhku hingga jatuh menimpanya lalu menggeliyat-geliyat agar masuk ke dalam pelukanku._

_Selalu seperti ini. Semenjak aku menjadi milik Jaejoong-_hyung_, kami selalu tidur bersama. Dia mengatakan bahwa dia takut tidur sendirian. Entah alasannya apa. Maka dari itu sebelum memiliku setiap malam dia pasti akan berkeliaran kesana-kemari mencari orang yang bisa diajaknya tidur—katanya._

.

* * *

.

**Halo**

.

_**YunJae Fanfiction**_

.

Inspired by : **Halo** – _Beyonce_

.

_NP : I Know - Tohoshinki_

_.  
_

* * *

.

KRIIING! KRIIING!

"Aish!" aku merasa terganggu dengan dering telefon rumah Jaejoong-_hyung_. Apa orang yang menelefon tidak tahu aku sangat sibuk?

"Halo, dengan kediaman Kim Jaejoong disini," mengangkat telefon dan mengapitnya di antara pundak dan leherku. Sedangkan aku sibuk menempelkan potongan vas kesayangan Jaejoong-_hyung_ dengan lem kuat.

"_Yun, ini aku Jaejoong. Bahan presentasiku ketinggalan di atas meja kerja. Antarkan setelah makan siang oke?"_

_Pik._

Langsung di matikan? Haish. Benar-benar tidak tahu orang sedang sibuk!

Aku meletakkan kembali gagang telefon dan melihat jam dinding diruangan itu. Masih jam 11. Setelah jam makan siang? Berarti sekitar jam satu. Yeah, kau masih punya banyak waktu, Jung.

.

* * *

.

"_Annyeonghaseo_," aku menunduk dan menyapa sekertaris yang ada di pintu masuk. Setelah itu tanpa basa-basi berjalan ke lift dan naik ke lantai 16. Rata-rata pegawai di kantor ini sudah tahu siapa aku. Aku yang sering bolak-balik dari sini ke apartemen Jaejoong-_hyung_ untuk mengantar berkas. Dia sering sekali kelupaan.

_TING_

Pintu lift terbuka. Aku berjalan ke ruangan Jaejoong-_hyung_. Dan aneh ketika aku tidak melihat sekertaris Kim yang biasanya duduk di meja depan ruangan Jaejoong-_hyung_.

_CKLEK_

_Omona!_

Buru-buru aku menutup lagi pintu ruangan Jaejoong-_hyung_. Huft, kalau sedang pacaran seharusnya pintunya dikunci, dong! Tch, mataku terkontaminasi melihat mereka bercumbu—siapa lagi kalau bukan Jaejoong-_hyung_ dan sekertaris Kim!

"Yun, masuklah!"

Aku membuka lagi pintu ruangan Jaejoong-_hyung_. Sekertaris Kim tampak sibuk membelakangiku untuk membenarkan pakaiannya. Kujulurkan map hitam milik Jaejoong-_hyung_, "Ini bahan presentasinya, _hyung_."

"Ne," balas Jaejoong-_hyung_ singkat, "Beli _tteokbokki_ sebelum pulang. Entah kenapa aku ingin sekali makan itu nanti malam," dia tampak sibuk mengecek apa yang aku bawa, "Sekitar jam 8 setelah rapat aku pulang."

Mengangguk mengerti, "_Arraseo_," aku segera berjalan keluar ruangan Jaejoong-_hyung_. Haish, pekerjaanku masih banyak dan dia meminta yang aneh-aneh.

.

* * *

.

Ah, ya... ngomong-ngomong aku belum menceritakan tentang sekertaris Kim. Dia kekasih Jaejoong-hyung. Mereka baru berpacaran 5 bulan tapi mesra sekali. Pernah saat aku menyiapkan air hangat untuk Jaejoong-_hyung_, aku mendengar mereka berbincang melalui telefon. Menggunakan panggilan-panggilan sayang yang membuatku bergidik. Apa manusia dengan hubungan sex yang tidak menyimpang—atau straight—memang suka melakukan hal-hal seperti itu? Dulu saat dengan Changmin saja aku tidak pernah.

Oh iya! Jaejoong-_hyung_ juga lebih suka di panggil JJ saat kita bercinta. Katanya sih, terdengar mesra. Dan sependengaranku, sekertaris Kim juga suka memanggil Jaejoong-_hyung_ dengan JJ.

Eh, kita mulai melantur...

Sampai mana kita tadi... ah, ya! Jaejoong-_hyung_ dengan kekasihnya sangat mesra. Mereka sudah membeli cincin couple—aku ingat waktu itu Jaejoong-_hyung_ yang malas memaksaku keluar untuk mengambil cincin pesanannya—dan kalau tidak salah akhir-akhir ini mereka sudah pernah bercinta—alasan lain kenapa Jaejoong-_hyung_ mengurangi jatahnya denganku—akhirnya tenang juga.

Tapi menurut desas-desus yang pernah aku dengar saat berada di kantin kantor Jaejoong-_hyung_, sekertaris Kim sangat _materialistic_! Setiap Sabtu mereka berdua pasti berkencan. Katanya ada seorang pegawai yang melihat Jaejoong-_hyung_ membelikan banyak barang-barang dengan _brand_ yang terkenal dan mahal. Tapi tidak tahu juga, siih... apa perduliku? Itu masalahnya.

.

* * *

.

Aku menghangatkan _tteokbokki _yang Jaejoong-_hyung_ pesan, saat jam menunjukan jam delapan malam. Jaejoong-_hyung_ sebentar lagi akan pulang. Agak memakan perjuangan bisa mendapatkan ini karena saat aku baru beberapa langkah dari kantor Jaejoong-_hyung_, hujan deras datang. Salahkan aku yang lupa melihat perkiraan cuaca yang sering ada di TV swasta, setiap jam 7 pagi.

Dengan telaten aku memindahkan _tteokbokki _keatas piring dan menaruhnya ke meja. Jaejoong-_hyung_ bisa marah-marah jika apa yang dia pesan tidak ada. Sudah tua tapi masih suka seenaknya...

Kegiatanku terhenti saat ponselku bergetar. Ada pesan masuk!

.

**From : Jaejoong-**_**hyung**_**  
**_Sub: -_

_Makan saja tteokbokki-nya. Aku menginap di rumah HeeSun._

.

Oh yeah. Menyebalkan sekali. Aku membeli untuk porsi tiga orang. Karena saat lapar Jaejoong-_hyung_ bisa makan seperti orang kalap.

Apa aku beri saja kepada gadis penjual bunga Lily itu? Tadi aku lihat dia sedang duduk berteduh di halte dengan keranjang kosong disampingnya. Barang dagangannya pasti laku hari itu. Dia bahkan tersenyum sambil melambai ke arahku yang sedang kehujanan.

Aku menaruh _tteokbokki _kedalam kotak sterofoam dan membawanya ke halte yang tidak jauh dari apartemen Jaejoong-_hyung_.

Tapi tunggu... apa aku ini pabbo? Gadis itu aku temui jam 4 sore. Sudah berjam-jam lewat dan hujan juga sudah reda. _Pabbo Jung..._

Dan bodohnya lagi entah kenapa aku malah duduk tenang di halte menunggunya.

Kembali aku merutuki hal bodoh yang aku lakukan. Kenapa aku malah menanti sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Tapi sebelum aku sempat beranjak pergi. Ada tangan kecil memegang ujung hoddie coklatku.

"_Oppa."_

Buru-buru aku menoleh saat mendengar suara lirih itu. Gadis penjual bunga Lily itu masih ada!

Aku menatap gadis itu khawatir. Wajahnya pucat tapi bibirnya masih menyungingkan senyum, "_Aigo_, kenapa masih disini?" segera ku tangkup pipinya dengan kedua tanganku. Dingin sekali.

Gadis itu hanya tertawa kecil saat tanganku menyentuh pipinya. Tingginya hanya sedadaku. Jika dikira-kira, mungkin dia masih 10 tahun, "_Oppa_ juga kenapa disini? Kalau BoYoung mencari _eomma_..."

Oh, namanya BoYoung, "Memangnya ibumu kemana?" aku mengelus rambut panjangnya yang bergelombang. Entah kenapa aku merasa iba melihatnya. Dia masih kecil sudah berjualan bunga dan sekarang ibunya entah ada dimana. Pasti sedari tadi dia berkeliling tak tentu arah.

BoYoung menggosokan telapak tangannya, "Aku tidak tahu. Saat tadi pulang _eomma_ tidak ada di kasur. BoYoung bingung..." BoYoung menunduk dan memainkan jarinya.

Aku berfikir sejenak, "Ayo _oppa_ bantu cari _eomma_ BoYoung," aku tersenyum tipis, "Rumah BoYoung di mana? Mungkin _eomma_ BoYoung tidak jauh dari rumah."

Kami mencari ibunya sambil berbincang. BoYoung senang sekali bercerita, dia bercerita kegiatannya hari ini saat melihat anak kucing dan dia membelikan sekotak susu kecil untuk anak kucing tersebut. Saat aku tanya, ternyata dia memang masih 10 tahun, wajar saja fanatik dengan binatang-binatang lucu.

"_EOMMA_!" Tiba-tiba BoYoung melepaskan genggaman tangan kami dan berlari begitu saja. Tentu saja aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Dia mendekati wanita tua dengan rambut kusam dan pakaian kucel. Memeluk boneka berbentuk manusia yang sangat buruk.

BoYoung, menarik ibunya untuk berdiri, "_Eomma_, ayo pulang. BoYoung menunggu _eomma_..." ucap gadis itu lirih. Buru-buru aku membantu BoYoung memapah ibunya.

"ShinHye-_ah_..." bisik wanita tua itu. Tangannya mengelus boneka dalam dekapannya, sedangkan BoYoung dengan setia menuntun ibunya yang pundaknya aku rangkul. Melihat hal ini aku bisa menyimpulkan dengan mudah.

Ibu BoYoung gila. Kasihan sekali anak berumur 10 tahun harus menanggung hal seperti ini.

.

"_Oppa_, kamar _eomma_ ada di sana," BoYoung berjalan membukakan pintu. Kami masuk ke satu-satunya kamar dan aku menaruh ibu BoYoung di atas ranjang. Sedangkan BoYoung dengan setia membantu ibunya rebahan dan menyelimuti wanita yang masih asyik mengelus-elus boneka dalam dekapannya.

Dadaku terasa sesak saat BoYoung mengecup kening ibunya dengan lembut. Senyum tulusnya dia berikan untuk ibunya tercinta. Samar aku mendengar dia menyanyikan lagu di samping ibunya. Sedangkan aku hanya berdiri dengan tampang bodoh.

Setelah ibunya tidur, BoYoung mengajakku keluar.

"_Gomawo_..." BoYoung membungkuk lalu memelukku singkat.

Aku hanya tersenyum. Tidak tahu harus merespon apa lagi. Melihat BoYoung aku jadi ingin memiliki ibu.

"BoYoung-ah," aku memberikan _tteokbokki _yang memang sengaja ingin kuberi pada BoYoung. Dia menerimanya dengan ceria. Lagi-lagi dia bercerita bahwa dirinya belum makan sejak pagi.

BoYoung mengambil mangkuk dan menata _tteokbokki_ diatasnya, "_Oppa_, ini banyak sekali," BoYoung hanya membulatkan mulutnya. Matanya berbinar, membuatku menyimpulkan bahwa ini pertama kalinya dia bisa makan sebanyak ini.

Gerakan BoYoung mengusap sudut matanya tertangkap olehku. Gadis kecil itu menangis dalam diam dan lagi-lagi aku hanya melihatnya seperti orang bodoh.

"Terima kasih... sugguh," dia malah menangis keras dan membuatku kelabakan. Tangisan ala anak kecil yang penuh kebahagiaan. Pada akhirnya aku hanya diam menunggu BoYoung menyelesaikan tangisannya.

Dan setelah itu kami diam. BoYoung sibuk membersihkan air matanya, sedangkan aku hanya memainkan jari. Namun tak lama BoYoung memecah keheningan.

"_Oppa_ pasti bingung melihat _eomma_. Beliau sudah seperti itu sejak _eonnie_ dan _appa_ meninggal saat _appa_ sedang mengantar _eonnie_ sekolah. Lalu terjadi banyak hal dan aku menjual bunga-bunga yang banyak tumbuh di samping sungai kecil belakang rumah," BoYoung tersenyum, "Uang hasil menjual bunga untuk makan aku dan _eomma_."

Aku menopang dagu mendengar cerita BoYoung, "Kau tidak membawa ibumu ke rumah sakit? Itu tidak bayar," tentu saja rumah sakit yang aku maksud adalah rumah sakit jiwa. Sengaja tidak aku sebut agar tidak melukai perasaan BoYoung.

BoYoung menggeleng, "Aku tidak bisa jika berpisah dengan _eomma_."

Kata-katanya membuatku terenyuh. Dia masih kecil namun pikirannya sudah dewasa. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan seberapa berat hidupnya selama ini.

"Jagalah ibumu dengan baik."

BoYoung mengangguk semangat, "Tentu saja, _oppa_!"

Otot bibirku ikut tertarik melihatnya ceria, "Nah, sekarang makan! Setelah itu jaga ibumu lagi."

Mungkin setelah ini aku akan rajin mengunjungi BoYoung. Kasihan sekali jika dia harus menanggung semua ini sendirian.

Dan rasanya rasa ibaku bertambah saat tahu BoYoung belum bisa membaca. Aku mengantarnya menuju kamar. Mengambil satu buku cerita anak-anak di salah satu rak. Mulai membacakan BoYoung dongeng tentang putri hingga malaikat kecil ini tertidur pulas.

Mungkin aku baru mengenal BoYoung hari ini. Tapi entah kenapa dengan BoYoung aku merasa nyaman. Kami tampak seperti kakak-adik yang sudah lama tidak berjumpa.

Saat memperhatikan BoYoung tidur, aku tiba-tiba teringat ponselku. Buru-buru mengeluarkannya dari saku dan hanya menatap kaget 3 misscall dari Jaejoong-_hyung_. Haish, dia akan marah sekali jika aku tidak menjawab telefonnya.

Segera aku menelfon balik Jaejoong-_hyung_.

"Yeobseo?"

"_Sudah mau jam dua belas malam. Kau dimana?"_

Jaejoong-_hyung_ marah besar! Nada suaranya datar dan penuh tekanan, "Aku di rumah BoYoung..." ucapku lirih.

"_BoYoung? Siap—Ah! apa perduliku?! Cepat pulang, sekarang!"_

Hii! Mengerikan. Oke, selamat malam BoYoung, aku harus pergi pulang. Huft, aneh sekali. Katanya dia menginap di rumah sekertaris Kim. Tapi kenapa menyuruhku pulang? Aneh!

.

* * *

.

"Siapa BoYoung?!"

Aku bersimpuh di atas karpet sedangkan Jaejoong-_hyung_ duduk di atas ranjang dan melipat tangannya di depan dada. Aku bisa merasakan bahwa dia marah sekali!

"JAWAB!"

"Dia temanku," ucapku gemetar.

Jaejoong-_hyung_ mendengus, "Lalu karena dia temanmu, kau boleh seenaknya?"

Lagi-lagi... sifat _possesive_ Jaejoong-_hyung_ keluar. Dia tidak suka apa yang menjadi 'miliknya' disentuh orang lain. Dan setiap dia seperti ini, aku tidak tahu harus merespon apa. Apakah aneh jika aku ingin punya teman? Selama ini aku hanya bersama dia terus! Jika seperti ini apa bedanya aku berada di perusahaan terkutuk itu dan di sini?

_PLAK_

Jaejoong-_hyung_ menamparku karena tidak mendapat jawaban, "_Mianhae, hyung_," ucapku buru-buru

Samar aku mendengar geramannya, "Berapa kali harus kubilang,"—Jaejoong-_hyung_ menarik kerah bajuku, memaksa tatapan kami bertemu—"Aku tidak suka 'milikku' disentuh orang lain!" detik berikutnya dia menghempaskan cengkramannya di bajuku dan membuatku terjatuh.

Segera dia pergi beranjak pergi tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

Aku hanya bisa meringis nyeri akibat tamparannya di pipi. Dia selalu serius saat memukulku. Walau sudah biasa, tapi tetap saja sakit! Kalau sudah begini, cara satu-satunya berbaikan adalah sex. Tubuh sensitif Jaejoong-hyung tidak pernah bisa menolak sensasi ini—salah satu titik lemahnya.

Tapi, hey... apa kalian tahu? Sampai sekarang aku masih bingung dengan sikap Jaejoong-_hyung_. Dia aneh sekali. Sifatnya sering berganti, membuatku seolah bertemu dengan sisi lainnya. Atau menurut buku yang aku baca di rak buku Jaejoong-_hyung_, orang dengan kepribadian ganda—kalau tidak salah.

Dan, berhentilah berkhayal, Jung Yunho... kau terlalu sering membaca novel detektif milik Jaejoong-hyung.

Aku memukul kepalaku pelan. Sepertinya otakku sudah rusak...

.

* * *

.

Aku berhasil membujuk Jaejoong-_hyung_.

_Dengan sex, tentu saja._

Kini kami tidur terlentang, asyik memandangi langit-langit kamar. Aku sendiri sibuk mengatur nafas, sambil berfikir.

"_Hyung_, kau bilang mau ke tempat sekertaris Kim..."

Jaejoong-_hyung_ mengerang malas, "HeeSun tiba-tiba ada urusan. Jadi aku kembali. Dan, kenapa kau harus membahas tentang itu, sih?! Membuat kesal saja."

Lagi-lagi...

"Maaf, _hyung_."

Oke, moodnya turun lagi. Sial...

Kami hanya diam dalam waktu yang lama. Tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Aku tidak mau membuka suara, takut salah bicara dan membuat dia tersinggung lagi.

Namun tak lama, Jaejoong-_hyung_ membenahi posisinya hingga menghadap kepadaku.

Dia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali seolah mencari perhatian. Mau tidak mau aku menoleh dan melihatnya.

"Yun, sebentar lagi HeeSun berulang tahun..."

"Lalu?"

"Aku belum selesai bicara," Jaejoong-_hyung_ menggerutu, "Bagaimana jika aku memberikan dia mobil? Dia pernah mengeluh ingin mobil."

_Mwoya?_ Mereka hanya sepasang kekasih yang baru menjalin kasih selama 5 bulan. Dan Jaejoong-_hyung_ sudah ingin membelikan wanita itu mobil? Gila. Apa itu tidak terlalu menghamburkan uang?!

"Lakukan yang terbaik menurutmu, _hyung_..." balasku kalem.

Jaejoong-_hyung_ tersenyum puas.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**[NORMAL POV]**

.

.

_Saham turun._

_Kas menipis._

_Beberapa perusahaan membatalkan kerjasama._

Jaejoong mengurut kepalanya. Masalah perusahaan membuatnya pusing. Sepertinya perusahaan ayahnya baik-baik saja, sampai kemarin dia diberi laporan langsung dari London—pusat ayahnya mengembangkan usaha.

Kenapa masalah tiba-tiba muncul seperti ini? Dia mengecek laporan keuangan dan merasa beberapa kejanggalan. Tentu saja pikirannya langsung menuju karyawannya yang mungkin melakukan tindakan korupsi. Hanya saja dia ingat sebulan yang lalu membelikan HeeSun mobil mewah sebagai hadiah ulang tahun menggunakan uang kantor.

Tapi bukankah perusahaan ayahnya ini kaya? Mengeluarkan beberapa milyar sepertinya tidak terlalu menjadi masalah.

Jaejoong tersentak kaget saat telefon di ruangannya berbunyi. Buru-buru dia mengangkatnya.

"_Direktur, ayah anda datang. Boleh saya membawanya masuk?"_ suara HeeSun—sekertaris sekaligus kekasihnya.

Rasanya jantung Jaejoong terpompa cepat. Ayahnya datang tanpa mengabari apapun? Pasti ada sesuatu yang sangat penting! Buru-buru dia mengiyakan ucapan HeeSun. Dan tidak ada satu menit, HeeSun masuk dengan pria berumur setengah abad di belakangnya.

Jaejoong berdiri dan mempersilahkan ayahnya duduk. HeeSun buru-buru keluar untuk mehidangkan kopi, untuk duo Kim senior dan junior.

Tanpa basa-basi, ayah Jaejoong membuka suara, "Kita hancur."

Jaejoong menautkan alisnya heran, "Memangnya kenapa?" dia masih belum sempurna mencerna ucapan ayahnya.

Senior Kim ingin sekali memukul kepala anaknya yang disaat genting seperti ini malah mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang tidak penting, "Kerjasama ayah buat dengan perusahaan milik Michael malah berbalik merugikan kita. Senjata yang hendak ayah gunakan untuk menghancurkan perusahaan itu malah berbalik mengenai kita sendiri," dia meremas rambutnya sendiri frustasi. Akibat keegoisannya ingin mengalahkan perusahaan lain agar menjadi nomor satu.

Jantung Jaejoong berdegup kencang. Tidak sanggup memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya nanti, "J-jadi bagaimana ini, ayah?"

Pria tua itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di punggung kursi. Enggan menatap putranya sendiri, "Ayah belum tahu. Tetapi sekarang ini kita memiliki hutang yang sangat besar pada bank."

Hening. Jaejoong tampak sibuk berfikir, sedangkan senior Kim hanya bisa memijat kepalanya yang pening sekali.

"Gunakan sebagian emas batang kita di brankas untuk membayar hutang," ucap Jaejoong lirih saat dirinya malah tidak menemukan jalan keluar.

Senior Kim menghela nafas, "Cara itu sudah aku gunakan. Sisa emas kita tinggal sedikit. Bahkan untuk produksi bulan ini kita sudah tidak punya apa-apa."

"Berapa hutang kita, appa?"

Senior Kim hanya bisu. Dia lebih tertarik menatap langit-langit ruangan putranya. Merasa tidak mendapat jawaban dari ayahnya, Jaejoong berdeham. Namun pria dihadapannya malah mengecek jam tangannya.

"Nyalakan televisi dan cek berita internasional."

Buru-buru Jaejoong melakukan apa yang ayahnya katakan. Televisi tampak sibuk membahas perang di Israel sana. Dan Jaejoong hanya diam dan menonton. Begitu juga dengan ayahnya.

Namun setelah berita tentang Israel selesai. Tubuh Jaejoong menegang melihat banyak pegawai yang berdemo di depan kantor perusahaan ayahnya di London. Dan otak Jaejoong terasa kosong saat menyimak itu semua.

Berita selesai dan Jaejoong menatap sengit ayahnya, "Appa! Kau menutup perusahaanmu di London?!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Perusahaan Kim di London adalah pusat. Jika perusahaan itu ditutup pasti akan merambat hingga cabang-cabang yang berada di Jepang, Korea dan Kanada.

Perusahaannya yang berada di Kanada akan tutup besok.

Hutang terlalu besar. Jaejoong baru tahu bahwa perusahaannya yang selama ini damai memiliki rentetan hutang yang terus berbunga setiap tahunnya. Perusahaan ini dibuat melalui uang bank, pinjam sana, pinjam sini. Membuat daftar hutang semakin menumpuk. Saat masa kejayaannya, senior Kim seperti lupa dengan tumpukan hutang dari masa lalu. Membuka cabang di mana-mana dan menggunakan pendapatan untuk pribadi.

Dan parahnya jatuh tempo pembayaran dan senjata makan tuan yang dibuat senior Kim berlansung dalam waktu yang sama.

Bank akan menarik apapun untuk dapat menutupi hutang perusahaan Kim.

Mereka sudah memberikan banyak emas. Menutup perusahaan di London—karena semua barang sudah menjadi tahanan bank—dan itu belum cukup.

Senior Kim tetap diam mengenai jumlah hutang membuat Jaejoong tertekan.

Dari jumlah barang yang menjadi tahanan bank, Jaejoong menyimpulkan bahwa hutang ayahnya besar sekali!

.

"JJ-ah..."

Jaejoong tersentak kaget saat ada tangan yang melingkar di pundaknya. Dia menoleh dan mendapati HeeSun merangkulnya dengan tatapan keibuan.

"Kau mengagetkanku, Heechan," ucap Jaejoong dengan nada—pura-pura—ceria.

HeeSun tidak membalas ucapan Jaejoong. Dia menatap intes tumpukan kertas-kertas yang ada di meja Jaejoong. Penuh dengan laporan keuangan dan pembatalan kerja sama.

"Perusahaan kita..."—HeeSun menatap Jaejoong ragu—"bangkrut?" lirih Heesun. Tangannya semakin erat merangkul Jaejoong. Tidak ingin melepaskan kekasihnya yang kaya raya itu.

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil dan mengelus punggung tangan HeeSun, "Tidak sayang," ia mengecup bibir kekasihnya dengan sayang. Mencari cara agar HeeSun tidak ikut memikirkan masalah berat ini. Dia tidak ingin kekasihnya memikirkan hal-hal berat seperti ini, "Chagiya... besok sudah akhir pekan. Kau ingin belanja, hmm? Brand kesukaanmu mengeluarkan tas kulit terbaru, kan?"

HeeSun menyeringai tipis, "Oh, sayang... kau tahu aku tidak bisa menolak," perempuan itu bertingkah genit di depan Jaejoong. Senang saat Jaejoong hendak membelikan tas baru.

Malam itu jam 10. Jaejoong menghabiskan malam panas dengan kekasihnya yang bahagia saat Jaejoong membelikannya barang-barang mahal. Membayar barang-barang yang dia dapat dari Jaejoong dengan tubuhnya, seperti seorang pelacur. Bisa kalian bayangkan jika Jaejoong tidak lagi bisa membelikan HeeSun barang-barang bermerek?

.

* * *

.

Sedangkan di sisi lain Yunho tampak sibuk menceritakan BoYoung buku dongeng. Mengetahui Jaejoong tidak pulang, dia memilih pergi ke rumah BoYoung sambil meminta maaf dua minggu ini mereka tidak sempat bertemu.

Namun walaupun begitu sisi terdalam Yunho khawatir dengan keadaan Jaejoong. Tadi siang dia melihat berita yang mengatakan perusahaan _master_-nya bangkrut. Terjadi demo besar-besaran dan beberapa hal yang diucapkan reporter tidak dapat Yunho mengerti.

Tapi, Yunho tidak ingin ikut campur apapun maka dari itu dia hanya diam dan tidak bertanya apapun.

Setelah membacakan buku dongeng bergambar, Yunho tersenyum tipis melihat BoYoung yang sudah terlelap dengan pulas. Saat dia datang, BoYoung menangis sambil mengadu bahwa ibunya tidak mau makan dari kemarin. Maka dari itu Yunho dan BoYoung mati-matian membujuk wanita itu untuk makan. Hanya saja wanita itu hanya meminum teh yang Yunho buat, tanpa menyentuh makanan lain. Lalu tertidur...

Yunho mengusap mata BoYoung yang membengkak karena menangis. Gadis 10 tahun ini sudah Yunho aggap seperti adiknya sendiri. Saat melihatnya menangis Yunho benar-benar tidak tega.

Dengan telaten Yunho membenahi posisi tidur BoYoung sebelum kembali pulang ke apartemen Jaejoong.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"_Siapa kau!"_

Yunho terbangun mendengar suara ribut. Dia duduk di pinggir ranjang untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya namun—

"_Yunho-oppa!"_

Terdengar suara BoYoung! Padahal mereka sedang berada di apartemen Jaejoong. Buru-buru Yunho berlari kecil menuju suara itu berasal.

"_Yah! Kenapa kau memanggil Yunho?!"_

"_Hiks, Yunho-oppa! Aku ingin bertemu Yunho-oppa!"_

Yunho datang. Melihat Jaejoong menghadang pintu masuk yang terbuka. BoYoung disana, merengek ke arah Jaejoong.

"Ada apa?" Yunho menepuk pundak Jaejoong. Secara tidak langsung meminta tuannya untuk memberikan dia akses untuk melihat BoYoung. Hanya saja Jaejoong tetap diam menghalangi di depan pintu masuk.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho marah, "Usir dia, cepat!" bentak Jaejoong. Kesal sekali rasanya mengingat dirinya sudah menyuruh Yunho untuk tidak berhubungan dengan siapapun, tetapi Yunho melanggarnya.

BoYoung mendongak melihat Yunho berdiri di belakang Jaejoong. Air matanya mengalir deras, "Yunho-_oppa_! _Eomma_ berdarah... banyak sekali," isak gadis itu. Tangannya saling mencengkram mengingat tadi pagi mendapati ibunya memegang pisau dan menusuk perutnya sendiri. Berkali-kali BoYoung memanggil ibunya tetap tidak ada sahutan. Ibunya ambruk dengan darah bercucuran. Dan yang ada di otak gadis itu adalah Yunho! Orang yang selalu menolongnya.

Yunho terkejut. Refleks dia menarik Jaejoong agar tidak menghalangi jalannya. Saat ada celah Yunho segera berjongkok agar tingginya sejajar dengan BoYoung. Namun saat pria itu hendak meminta penjelasan dari BoYoung, kerah belakang baju Yunho di tarik. Tentu Jaejoong yang melakukannya.

Pria itu memaksa Yunho masuk dan segera menutup pintunya. Mengunci dan memasukan sang kunci ke dalam saku celananya.

Buru-buru Yunho bangkit. Menyusul Jaejoong yang menghentakkan kakinya kesal sambil memasuki apartement-nya, "_Hyung_! Berikan aku kuncinya."

_BUGH_

"Sudah kubilang berkali-kali. Jangan berhubungan dengan orang lain! Masih belum mengerti?" Jaejoong yang kesal menatap Yunho tajam. Pria satu ini suka sekali membuatnya marah-marah.

Yunho tidak mengeluh sakit. Namun matanya menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan memohon, "Ini mengenai hidup-matinya ibu Boyoung, _hyung_."

"Tidak!"

Yunho meremas sisi celananya frustasi. Entah cara apa yang harus dia gunakan untuk menghancurkan keras kepala Jaejoong, "Ibu BoYoung sekarat! Jika tidak ada yang menolong dia bisa meninggal!"

Jaejoong melipat tangannya dan menatap Yunho angkuh, "Lalu?"

Samar Yunho mendengar tangisan BoYoung semakin keras sambil menyebut namanya. Tangisan BoYoung membuatnya khawatir setengah mati. Dan sifat Jaejoong hanya bisa memparah keadaaan.

"Kumohon..." Tanpa malu Yunho segera berlutut di depan Jaejoong. Dia sudah sering melakukan ini di hadapan pria itu.

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya malas. Jika dia menanggapi Yunho maka perdebatan mereka tidak akan berhenti. Pria itu malah memutuskan untuk ke dapur dan membuat kopi.

Dada Yunho panas saat Jaejoong malah dengan santai pergi. Apa pria itu tidak berperasaan? Tidakkah hati Jaejoong tergerak mendengar ibu BoYoung sekarat?

Yunho bangkit berdiri, "KIM JAEJOONG!" bentak Yunho.

Langkah Jaejoong terhenti. Dia menoleh ke Yunho, "Kau berani membentakku?" gumam Jaejoong lirih.

Buru-buru Yunho menutup mulutnya. Dia refleks membentak _master_-nya. Shit! Ini akan menjadi masalah yang panjang.

Jaejoong mendekati Yunho dan menabrak dada pria itu dengan dadanya, "Kau lebih memilih orang yang baru kau kenal dari pada orang yang mengeluarkanmu dari perusahaan terkutuk itu, hah?!"

Yunho menarik nafasnya, "B-bukan begitu, hy—"

"Aku membencimu, Jung!" Jaejoong berjalan cepat melewati Yunho. Mengeluarkan kunci dari saku celananya dan membuka pintu. Memilih untuk pergi dari tempat terkutuk ini. Bagaimana bisa Yunho jadi melawan kepadanya? Apa pria itu sudah lupa untuk berjanji setia padanya!? Berengsek...

Frustasi. Yunho berusaha menjelaskan kepada Jaejoong, hanya saja pria itu sudah hilang dari hadapannya. Tapi bukan ini yang seharusnya dipikirkan. Lebih baik dia menolong ibu BoYoung.

Mengikuti jejak Jaejoong, Yunho berjalan keluar apartement. BoYoung menangis tanpa suara di depan pintu apartement. Gadis itu sudah terduduk di lantai karena lelah menangis. Buru-buru Yunho mengendong BoYoung. Membawa gadis itu berlari ke rumahnya. Sebelumnya Yunho menyempatkan diri untuk menutup pintu rumah.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Sekarang jam 9 malam dan Yunho baru kembali ke apartement Jaejoong. Matanya bengkak terlalu banyak menangis. Setelah menutup pintu, Yunho menyandarkan tubuhnya di daun pintu. Perlahan tubuhnya melemah dan dia kembali menangis. Hal yang terus dia lakukan sedari tadi.

Ibu BoYoung meninggal. Mereka terlambat menyelamatkannya—benar-benar terlambat. Di rumah sakit BoYoung menangis keras sambil menarik-narik lengan dokter. Mengulang kata-kata yang sama,

"_Kenapa harus ibuku?"_

Sampai akhirnya BoYoung pingsan karena terlalu lelah. Sebagai pengganti BoYoung, Yunho mendengarkan semua perkataan dokter dengan seksama.

Ibu BoYoung meninggal karena bunuh diri. Dia gila! Tidak ada yang mengerti jalan pikiran orang gila. Lalu, Yunho dan BoYoung terlambat membawa wanita itu ke rumah sakit. Lukanya dalam dan darah pun mengalir dengan lancar.

Dua jam setelah itu, BoYoung sadar dan mereka langsung mengkremasi wanita tua itu. Semua biaya Yunho tanggung. Jangan kira selama tinggal dengan Jaejoong, Yunho tidak diberi uang. Pria itu diberi dan Yunho tidak pernah menggunakannya.

BoYoung tidak menabur abu ibunya. Dia meletakannya di dalam guci pink kecil. Dan Yunho tidak protes apapun. Keduanya tidak ada yang membuka suara. Hingga Yunho mengantar BoYoung pulang pun tetap tidak ada yang membuka suara. Keduanya larut dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Yunho melipat kakinya. Sungguh dia merasa bersalah. Andai dia lebih cepat. Andai Jaejoong tidak menghalangi. Mungkin sekarang ibu BoYoung dapat tertolong. Kenapa dia tidak bisa lebih cepat menangani Jaejoong?

Terus menerus Yunho menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Menggunakan banyak perumpamaan yang sebenarnya percuma! Ibu BoYoung tidak akan hidup kembali.

"Oh, masih ingat pulang?"

Yunho hanya diam saat Jaejoong lewat dan menyindirnya.

Pria itu berkacak pinggang di depan Yunho, "Bagaimana kondisi wanita aneh itu?" cibir Jaejoong.

Yunho tetap diam. Tidak mau menanggapi Jaejoong.

Kesal tidak ada respon, Jaejoong semakin mengompori Yunho, "Dia menggunakan alasan ibunya sekarat agar kalain bisa bertemu, kan? _**Pedofil**_."

"Kau tidak membawa bocah itu kemari, eoh?"

"Atau kalian sudah berencana untuk kabur bersama?"

Muak. Yunho bangkit berdiri, "Hyung..."

"Apa?!" balas Jaejoong ketus.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong. Lama, "Aku sedang berduka. BoYoung tidak main-main dengan ucapannya. Ibunya telah meninggal sekarang. Kami baru selesai mengkremasi-nya."

Sekarang giliran Jaejoong yang bungkam.

"Aku mau jalan-jalan dulu," tanpa melihat ke arah Jaejoong, Yunho kembali pergi. Dia kesal dengan ucapan Jaejoong. Tapi bagaimanapun...

_Yunho tidak bisa melawan._

.

* * *

.

Yunho berjalan dalam diam. Tangannya memegang sekaleng kopi. Pikirannya kalut. Ingin sekali ke rumah BoYoung dan mengecek keadaan gadis itu. Hanya saja Yunho ingin memberi waktu pada BoYoung untuk menenangkan diri. Gadis itu benar-benar butuh waktu...

Tapi di sisi lain, Yunho merasa BoYoung pasti marah padanya. Hanya saja gadis itu hanya diam. Bagaimanapun, Yunho bisa menjadi salah satu alasan kenapa ibunya tidak tertolong.

"Ah! _Appoo_..."

Yunho menoleh melihat wanita sekitar 40 tahunan terjatuh di trotoar. Sepertinya wanita itu terpeleset.

Buru-buru Yunho berlari kecil, menolong wanita itu. Memunguti barang belanjaan wanita itu yang berserakan.

"Anda tidak apa-apa?" Yunho memperhatikan wanita itu dengan seksama. Takut jika wanita itu terluka.

Wanita itu bangkit berdiri dengan memegang tangan Yunho sebagai topangan. Bibirnya tersenyum melihat pemuda yang dengan rela menolongnya.

"Kau baik sekali," ucap wanita itu.

Yunho hanya menggaruk tengkuknya mendengar pujian. Saat dia hendak menarik tangannya yang di pegang oleh sang wanita, wanita itu malah mempererat gengamannya.

Wanita itu mengusap-usap tangan Yunho. Dia menunduk dan melihat telapak tangan Yunho dengan seksama, "Kau terlalu baik. Namun akhir-akhir ini ditimpa banyak masalah."

Apakan dia peramal? Ucapan wanita itu bahwa dia ditimpa masalah memang benar.

"Dan sekarang... masalah yang lebih besar lagi sudah mengintip di balik pintu."

_Mwo?_

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Sungguh. Awalnya aku telah membuat separuh fic ini tepat pada hari jadi Yunho. Hanya saja karena alasan tertentu data hilang. Membuatku mengulangnya.

.

Sungguh. Terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya yang telah bersedia membaca dan merespon cerita ini. Aku bersemangat melanjutkannya karena kalian. Padahal yang membaca cerita ini tidak bisa dibilang banyak. Sekali lagi, boleh aku minta dukungannya?

Tenanglah wahai readers. Ini YunJae fanfiction. Dengan siapapun Yunho atau Jaejoong dipasangkan sekarang, ini demi kelanjutan cerita.

Lalu untuk yang menginginkan Se7Min. Aku mohon maaf sedalam-dalamnya. Aku tidak bisa. Alasan sebaiknya tidak aku sebutkan.

.

Karakter Jaejoong yang plin-plan. Ini yang ingin aku sampaikan. Tiba-tiba baik. Tiba-tiba jahat. Tapi dia tidak terkena penyakit kejiwaan, kok.. ^^

**P.s.: JJ dibaca JaeJe**

.

Boleh aku minta review? ^^  
Terima kasih banyak.

—Z


End file.
